Kingdom Wars
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Sakura is deeply in love with Sasuke. What happens when an unexpected friendship turns out to be the only thing you ever wanted. But what if it's too late. Dunno what I just wrote... read the story...
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Wars

_**Beginning**_

Sitting up with a groan, the young blonde boy held his head, fighting the urge to vomit. He'd never touched a drop of alcohol in his life, but felt that this would be what a hangover felt like. While his eyes adjusted to the light, the first thing Naruto noticed that he hadn't woken up in his bed.

"Where am I?" He muttered under his breath with another groan.

"Sleep well? Prince of Konoha." A girl with golden hair spoke with a smile. She handed a cup of 'who knows what' to him.

"Who are you?" He asked with a low voice as his head started to ache.

"Slow down, I didn't kidnap you." She said with a smile.

"Uh... who are you?"

"Finish it first, then we can talk?" She said, pointing towards the cup.

"Uh.. okay... thanks." He replied and took a sip of it.

"Yuck! What the hell is this?" He felt the urge to vomit as it had a disgusting taste.

"Well I am sorry, didn't know the prince didn't like medicines." She replied with a taunt.

"No.. it's fine..." He said and took yet another sip. No change. It's still disgusting.

"Yuck! No I can't take it." He yelled and threw the liquid inside it on the bed.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Said the girl with slight annoyance.

"Oh.. what! What am I doing in your bed? You really kidnapped me! Didn't you?" He asked with a scared voice.

"Wow... and my dad always says you are the coolest prince." She replied with a groan as she slaps her forehead.

"What you saying! And how does your dad knows about me?" He asked as he tried to draw something from his back.

"And where is my sword!" He started to panic as his only defense was missing.

"Seriously I feel like smacking you now!" She replied with annoyance.

"And now you are going to hit me? All because of money, right?" He yelled as a helpless child.

"Seriously! Do I look poor?" She asked with slight embarrassment.

He took the chance to look around the room. Everything seemed luxurious just like his palace. The whole room had good decorations and surely huge. A large HD-TV hung on the wall opposite to the bed.

The walls had a contrast of purple and pink followed with some yellow flowers design.

To his left laid some big flower vases with artificial flowers in them.

"Umm... it doesn't look too bad." He replied with a bored voice.

She felt the urge to hit him seeing the rudeness he showed.

However she sighed and brushed away his comment as she didn't want to be rude like him.

"So.. you didn't kidnap me right?" He asked with slight hesitation.

She just shook her head in agreement with a smile.

"Thanks god... I thought you stole my sword to hunt me." He said with a relief.

She shook his head, still smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked with slight discomfort.

"You still don't remember me, Naruto." She replied with a smile on her face.

He was shocked to hear his name from her mouth. 'Who is she?'

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Nope, not going to tell you." She said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Figure it out yourself." She said with a smile and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where am I? How did I get here? And what's your name?" He asked quickly as she was racing away towards the door.

She stopped and turned back to face him. "Which one should I answer?"

"All... first, where am I?" He asked.

"Yamanaka Kingdom." She replied.

Naruto widened his eyes in realization where he was.

"What! You are enemy with our kingdom!" He practically yelled at her, though he didn't mean it.

"Hmm... I guess so." She replied.

"And do you know what will happen if anyone from my place knows about it?" He asked with yet another yell.

"Stop yelling at me, will you? Is this how you reply to someone who saved your life?" She yelled back, growing annoyed with the blonde's attitude.

He was caught off guard with her comments. 'She saved me?'

"What happened to me?" He asked, not meeting her eyes.

She sighed and sat beside him on the bed.

"I don't know, I saw you laid on the mountain. I went for hunting there." She replied as she pictured out what happened last night.

Hearing her, realization struck him as he remembered why he went to the mountain.

"Thanks... and.. sorry for my misbehaves. I am truly ashamed." He said, apologetically.

"Wow, since when are you such a gentleman?" She said with a smile as she punched him playfully.

"What do you mean? Did we meet before?" He asked.

"Maybe... or maybe not." She replied with a smirk.

Naruto didn't push it any further as his attempts were useless.

"So... I should go?" He asked, not finding anything else to say.

"Nope, you need to rest, you were out cold in the rain." She said with a bossy attitude.

He tried to protest but she spoke out first.

"Besides, with all the guards outside, it's going to be hard in the morning. Maybe at night?" She asked with a wink.

"What do you mean by guards?" He asked without any clue.

"You are in the palace of Yamanak Kingdom." She said with a smile, waiting for his reaction.

"WHA! Omg... what should I do!" He began to panic as if he fell in the river. Well, he would prefer that over it.

"Geez, will you shut up! I didn't tell anything to mom and dad yet, so don't worry." She said with annoyance.

"How can I not worry, do you-" He stopped in his mid sentence as he remembered something.

"What do you mean by your mom and dad?" He asked, hoping he wasn't hearing things.

"Yea, I am the princess of this kingdom. Ring some bells?" She asked with a smile, hoping he would remember her by now.

However, she didn't expect what Naruto just did.

"Ino! I am so glad!" He rejoiced as he caught her in a tight embrace.

"Eck.. slow down.. I can't breath."

He released her as he began to grin.

"You have grown! I didn't recognize you!" He said, still smiling.

"Well, you are the same knuckle head as ever." She teased him with a smirk.

"Of course not! I changed a lot." He protested with a pout.

"Well, will see about that. Anyways, now don't worry and rest."

Naruto shook his head in disapproval.

"No! You are coming with me." He preached.

She gave him a confused look as she didn't have any clue.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()(

(Konoha Kingdom-Palace)

Kushina woke up with an irritated expression, much to her annoyance. Turning over onto her side, only to be greeted with the sunlight seeping in through the thin blinds of the windows. Groaning, Kushina rolled back onto her other side, pulling the white hued sheets over her head and laying there for a while. When she figured she couldn't go back to sleep, she growled irritably and kicked her sheets off, then rolled out of her bed.

"Ah! I hate morning!" She growled to no one in particular.

As she stood on her feet with difficulty, someone knocked her door.

"Who the hell is it!" She growled as she slipped on the bed sheet which was on the ground.

"It's me, Queen Namikaze." Said the maid.

"Go away! I don't need anything now." Kushina growled once again as she struggled to stand on her feet.

"Geez!This day can't get worse!" She yelled once again.

Kushina washed herself and began to comb her hair until someone knocked the door again.

"I said don't come now Siesta!" She yelled.

"It's me, Kushina."

"Oh Minato... come in." She said with a less angry voice.

"Sleep well?" Minato hugged her from behind as he planted a peck on her cheek.

"No... Siesta! That crazy maid! She just had to ruin my sleep!"

"Oh.. don't get angry, I sent her." Said Minato.

"You? Why is that?" She asked.

"Umm.. you see... how can I say it... well.." He didn't find the courage to say further.

"Wait! If it's about Naruto, he is dead!" Said Kushina with a furious voice.

"Umm.. you see... it's... actually about him." He finished with a silly smile.

"He is missing again right?" Kushina asked with a calm voice but it was the sign of pure anger.

Minato didn't find any courage to bear the wrath of the read head, he simply nodded.

"He is dead this time! Just you see!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()

Hi all, hope you like this story. Is it worth to continue? Please review ^^


	2. The Promise we made

Kingdom Wars

(_**The Promise we made)**_

A certain pink haired girl opened her eyes. The sunlight bathed her skin as she lay on her bed. She tried closing her eyes but couldn't. Moaning from the tapping sun-light against her face, she wondered how long she had been sleeping. Blinking once, she shut her eyes and blinked again.

Groaning she threw the blanket and yawned."This sucks.

She yawned once again before popping in her slippers.

reached for my comb to untangle the morning knots of her hair.

She looked at the reflection of her body in the full length mirror. She was beautiful in the eyes of men and women alike as her hourglass and athletic figure was displayed proudly around her. Her unique pink hair stood out to even the dullest light, and helped to make her stand out like a sore thumb. Her forehead seemed a little big, which made her believe that she wasn't as pretty as everyone, though she was.

Spinning on her toes to get a full view of her body she sighed.

'I wonder if he will like a girl like me.'

Despite being the princess of one of the three palace, she always thought they were inferior to the others, though they were equally powerful.

The Kingdom of Konoha was ruled by three great powerful kings. The Uzumaki, The Uchiha and theirs, The Haruno.

'He wont like me..' She concluded with a defeated look.

She was about to leave her room when suddenly his mobile started to vibrate.

With slight annoyance she walked towards the night desk beside her bed. She checked the caller id and it was her best friend. With a slight smile, she picked up the call.

"Hey Ino. What's up?"

-"Umm... I am okay... I called you because."

"What is it?" She questioned.

-"You see Sakura... I.. can not go shopping with you today."

Sakura was taken aback slightly. She doesn't remember Ino out of all people to ever miss a shopping.

"Hmm.. it's really strange for you to miss shopping." Sakura giggle slightly as she could imagine her apologetic face.

-"Well you see... there is this friend, I met-" She stopped for a while as she was searching for the correct words.

-"-This friend, and this friend is my childhood friend and this friend-" Ino was cut in mid sentence as the other side was growing angry.

"Shush! This friend, this friend! Who is this friend? Does he even have a name?" Sakura asked with annoyance.

She kinda knew why Ino was fidgeting, but she decided to have fun. She needed it.

-"How do you know it's a he?" Ino almost screamed which seemed would burst the speakers and probably Sakura's ears.

"Slow down, isn't it obvious? Why else would you miss _shopping_?"

Ino sighed from the other side and finally gave in. -"You see, don't get any weird ideas, I just didn't want to hurt you so I didn't say his name."

"Come on, even you can come up with a better excuse." Sakura joked as she was having the fun of her lifetime. After all, it was rare to corner Ino with talk. Unless it was something big like this.

-"No I am not... His name is Naruto, remember?"

"Oh! You childhood boyfriend?" Sakura almost jumped with a screech.

-"No, that must be someone else." Ino replied, throwing one of her own jokes.

"Funny, anyways have fun, and don't get too close, if you know what I mean." Said Sakura with a smirk and hung up before she could come up with any excuses.

…...

"Everyone is having fun... I wonder if I will ever be able to spend times like this with Sasuke." She whispered to herself.

Sakura caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror once again and sighed.

'I look terrible'

()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()()_() ()_()()_()()_()()_()()_()

Ino sighed in relief as she didn't get mad on her. After all it was her idea to go for shopping. She had no idea of meeting Naruto after such a long time. Not that she didn't want to, hell she dream of meeting her ever since they were torn apart.

"Hey Ino, you can come now." Naruto waved her from behind an apple tree. They snicked out from the palace because Naruto wanted to show her something. It was the main reason she couldn't go out with Sakura.

"Finally, what have you been doing?" She asked the blonde with slight annoyance.

"You remember this tree?" He asked.

Ino wasn't sure what he meant by this tree. This forest is full of trees!

"Of course I don't! They all look the same." Said Ino, folding her hands.

Naruto was slightly hurt from her comment. He looked down for a while, still keeping the now fading smile. " I see."

Ino didn't notice the blondes hurt face as she began to walk away towards the palace. She took a few steps before turning around. "Are you going to stand there?"

Naruto looked towards her for a while. He was kinda lost in his thoughts. After coming back from his little flashback, he shook his head and gave a big smile. "Nope, I am coming."

He jogged towards her, pacing up a bit to catch up with her.

"Seriously, did you just come here to show me trees? There were lots of trees in our place." She said with a pout. "Do you know how much trouble I had to go through to come out?"

"Sorry, its just I wanted to show you... the place! Yes, the place. Big and fresh." He replied with a grin. Though something was bothering him. Clearly hiding the truth.

"Whatever, now think how we should go back! The guards must be out by now!" Said Ino with anger. Her mood wouldn't change easily once she is pissed. Unless the it's someone special.

She began to march towards the exit of the forest. Naruto grabbed her hand from the back, causing her to come in halt. It startled her completely as she felt a gentle grip on her hand. Turning around she met the gaze of the blonde.

" happened?"

Naruto looked down, slightly hesitating to speak. He wasn't a good speaker on this type of situation.

"Ino, this is the place... where we were supposed to meet."

She looked towards his eyes and widened her eyes when realization stroke her.

She widely opened her mouth as she finally understood what he was talking about.

"Na..ru..to.. y-you remembered about it all this years?" Her voice breaking in mid sentence. She was completely taken aback.

Naruto simply nodded and looked back towards the tree. "We promised to meet here once the conflict between our families are over." He realized he was still holding her hand, so he released it. "Though we just thought it was because I broke the window of your palace." He laughed at the childish thoughts.

Ino didn't move her eyes from him. She was completely shocked and kinda ashamed to not remember the promise they made that day.

_**Flashback**_

A seven years old Naruto hurried towards the forest, covering his head with his head. It was raining hard. The light slowly faded as he ran deep into the forest which was covered by long trees and shaded the whole area.

"There you are!" He ran towards a girl sitting under an apple tree, crying.

"Ino! What are you doing here!"

The said girl raised her head with blurry eyes filled with tears. It seemed she was sobbing for a while as the marks of the tears that cascaded onto her cheek left some marks.

"I... I ran away." She replied with a low voice yet enough to be audible as Naruto bent towards her, making a short distance between them.

"I know that! But why did you come in the forest! It's dangerous you know?" The blonde scolded his friend.

"I was hungry!" She yelled back and pushed him as Naruto fell flat on the muddy ground.

"Ouch... why did you do that! I was searching for you!" Naruto stood on his feet and pushed Ino as she fell on her face, covered with muds.

"This suits you! Hah!" Naruto laughed at the girl who was fuming with anger now.

"You.. you idiot!" She made a mud ball and threw on his face. "Hah! Now how you see your face!" She taunted with a grin.

Before they knew, they were throwing mud balls at each other. Naruto dodged the most which made the girl more furious. After a while, they were both out of breath and began panting.

"Le- lets call it a draw."

"Y..yea.." Ino nodded in agreement as she laid beside an apple tree.

They sat there for a while for catching their breath before Naruto broke the silence.

"So.. what were you doing here? And why did you run away from home?" Naruto asked with slight worry about his friend.

She was quiet for a while before slowly answering. "My mom said to never play with you... and my dad said not to go in your place anymore."

Naruto looked towards her for a while before giving her a warm smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Believe it!" He gave her his trademark smile with a thumbs up.

"Yo..you think so?" She asked with abruptly with a big smile. Thinking he was saying the truth.

"Yup! It must be because I broke your window last night. Don't worry, everything will be fine after I say my dad to replace it."

"Thank you very much!" She gave him a tight hug as she was more than happy to be assured by him.

The rain stopped in a blink which caused her to blush a bit seeing her position. Though Naruto just took it as a friendly way.

"Umm... wha..what if they still don't let us meet?" She asked with a softer voice.

"Hmm.. let's see... we will surely meet!" He assured her once again.

"You promise?"

"Believe it!" Naruto replied with a grin. He searched for something on the ground. Looking at her friend, she had no clue what he was doing. "What are you looking for?"

He ignored her question as he searched something. He picked some stones from the ground and showed her. "What are this for?" Ino asked with a clueless expression.

"This are sharp, I will use this to mark this tree, so the next time we meet, it will be here." He replied with a grin as he began to engrave a cross mark on the tree.

"And it's done." He showed her with a grin.

"Yey!" She clapped with a smile and planted a kiss on his cheek. As always, Naruto didn't care. Looks like something never changes.

The started to head back to their respective houses, holding each others hand.

"So, why were you in the forest?" Naruto asked as they came on the cross road. Their palace were in opposite direction.

"I told you, I was hungry and I love apples."She replied with a wink.

"Apples are nasty, I don't like them." Naruto replied with a pout.

"Who cares about your liking!" She yelled back.

They were once again caught into yet another fight but soon they burst into laughter.

"So.. we will meet soon?" Ino asked with slight hesitation.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Sure thing."

_**End of Flashback**_

Ino was brought back from her thoughts as Naruto pushed her and she fell on the ground.

"Too bad it isn't raining." Said Naruto with a grin.

As soon as she stood up, it started to rain. Almost dramatic.

"And your lucks ran out." She grinned, devilishly.

Naruto tried to run away from her as he thought she was about to attack him, only to be caught in a hug from the back.

"Thanks."

"Huh?" Naruto asked without having any clue.

"Thanks for being my friend." She said with a soft voice. Her breath tickled his ears.

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Now would you please leave me? I am still a boy, you know?" He said with a smirk.

"Yea, I know. A stupid boy without any guts." She replied with a smirk and pushed him on the ground. It rained for a while, so the now muddy ground covered his face.

"Suit yourself, stupid." She taunted and ran away towards the exit.

"Come back here!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Hi all, hope you like this chapter. Is it worth carrying on? Please review and let me know your thoughts ^^

Till then, cya~


	3. Enter: Sasuke and Orochimaru

Kingdom-Wars

(Enter: Sasuke and Orochimaru)

The next day Naruto was awakened from his deep slumber by a knock at his door. Lumbering over to the door he opened it to find Ino.

"What.. do you want?" He asked with a yawn.

She came inside and looked him over, noting the fact that he was shirtless and had fine toned muscles.

"Now you aren't that bad." She smirked and entered the room. She placed the cup of tea on the table. "Wash up and drink it."

Naruto was still feeling dizzy. Last night they spent the whole night talking. He didn't know when he fell asleep.

Naruto sat on his bed and stretched. "So what do you need?"

"Nothing in particular, I have to go meet Sakura, so I was thinking if it's okay with you?" She asked as she stirred the cup of tea with spoon.

"Who's Sakura? A friend of yours?" Naruto asked as Ino said her name so practically as if Naruto knows her.

"Oh sorry, you wouldn't know her. Wait! You should know her. She is the princess of Haruno family."

"Umm... what's Haruno?" Naruto asked as if he heard something new.

"You mean you don't know? How can you not know the peoples from one of the three Kingdom of your own village!" Ino was literally shocked on hearing her blonde friend.

"Umm... I don't know... anyways don't worry, I will be leaving now." Said Naruto.

"You what!" She almost responded instantly. "You don't need to, I will cancel my meeting! You don't-" She was stopped by the blonde prince as he interrupted her.

"Slow down, it's not for that. You know my mom, she must be super pissed. I am out of home for two days now." Naruto explained to the sad looking girl.

"But... we jus..just met... and you are..."

"Ino, I know but I have to leave eventually. And before your parents notice, it's better I leave." He explained with a smile on his face.

However Ino wasn't too impressed with it. She had a lot to say to him. They met after so many years, and now he was hurrying to leave. Soon her sadness turned into anger.

"Fine! If you don't want to stay!" She yelled.

Naruto shook his head in disapproval. "That's not true Ino!" He yelled back.

"Then what is true! It's just you hate me!"

"No I don't! And I promise we will meet real soon." He tried to explain.

She was still not convince but she had to agree with him after a while. She wasn't making any sense.

"Fine.. you are right... But! Promise me we will meet again and not after year!" She almost commanded at the end which he replied with a smile. "I promise."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()(

(Three hours later-Uzumaki Palace )

Her normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the hands closed into fists and she crouched forwardpunching Naruto sending him flying in the wall.

"How dare you sneak out!" Kushina yelled with anger. Minato trying to stop her to save his son from her rage.

"Calm down Kushina, he must have lost his way back." Minato tried to come up with something, anything that would calm her down.

"Lost his way you say?! He is 22 years old!" She yelled as she walked towards Naruto.

"I... I can explain." Said Naruto with a silly face.

"Of course you can!" She smacked him once more. She pulled him from the ground, holding his collars and preparing for more punches. "Do you have any idea! HUH!" Smack!

'Oh boy... she is going to kill him..' Thought Minato with a awkward smile on his face.

"Mom, I.. ouch.. can.. ahh... explain." He tried to explain as he was made into a punching bag.

"Will you! 'Bang' Ever 'Bang' run out like this?" She said with a dead serious face, still holding his collars.

Naruto could just shook his head as he was horrified from her assaults.

"Now that's my boy, let's go and have lunch." Her expression changed in an instance as she gave him a hug and went somewhere with a genuine smile. Leaving two blonde speechless.

"Weird." Said Naruto on which Minato just nodded.

Sigh... "I will go and wash up dad." Said Naruto with a tired voice.

"Sure, you must have stayed awake with Ino." Said Minato with a smile.

Naruto didn't understand straight away as he continued towards the stairs. As soon as realization struck him, he was shocked.

"Dad! How! I mean! You knew?" Was all he could ask. Minato simply nodded with a smile. "Of course, do you think the royal knights are that inexperienced?"

"You spied on me!" Naruto accused him pointing his finger towards Minato.

"No I didn't. I sent them for search last night, I wasn't following you or something, _maybe._" Said Minato with a smile.

"Maybe?! Gosh you did spy on me!"

Minato just laughed at the young boy's silly accusations. It was his duty to look after him. Besides there were many people who would try to kill the only prince of the family. He had to make sure of his safety.

Naruto suddenly stopped talking. "Dad... you aren't angry with me... are you?" He asked with low voice.

"Listen son, out conflict with the Yamanaka is one sided. We would gladly welcome them any time. I don't have any objection if you meet Ino. After all she is your childhood friend." Mianto responded with a warm smile. He was the perfect father that anyone would want.

"Really! Thanks a lot!" Naruto replied with a genuine smile.

"But remember one thing, they might kill you if they catch you. So keep that in mind." Minato warned him with a worried voice. He loved his son a lot, and he wouldn't stand if anything were to happen to him.

"Don't worry dad. If I get in trouble, you will save me. So nothing to worry, believe it!" Naruto gave a thumbs up on which Minato burst into laughter.

"Just like Kushina."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, lets go and eat. You must be hungry." Said Minato as he walked away towards the dining table followed by Naruto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Blood trickled down his face as he fell to his knees in agony. He shuddered in pure anger, the pain was immense, he could barely take it. ___'No matter what...I'm going to end this...I have to...' _Struggling to stand, he placed his hand against the wall. 'It end's here, now die.' CLING!

He opened his eyes instantly. Sweating as he laid on his bed. Stopping the alarm clock, he checked for the time. It was 12:37 O'clock. A bit too late...

'It was just a dream...' He wiped out the sweats that were cascading from his forehead.

Black hair with a tint of blue at the ends. Long bangs at the front, spiky ends at the back. Onyx colored eyes. Pale porcelain skin. And his body… The very epitome of the perfect male specimen. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the prince of the Uchiha Palace. He was considered the most attractive and handsome guy across Konoha. His looks were not the only thing that most girls adored. It has his strong personality that makes him perfect.

'What was that...'

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()() ()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()() ()()()(

(Somewhere unknown)

It was a dark place deep underground from the land. An eerie figure peered into a gigantic, glass tank covered in wires and electrical equipment somewhere deep underground. Jotting down several things onto some paper in his pale hands, he grinned maliciously as he licked his lips. His long tongue traced his lips with anticipation as his new experiment stood in front of him. So close to the most amazing discovery of his life.

He'd waited seven, work-filled years studying and developing his new creation, and in a few days, it would be able to leave the confines of it's tank.

"Is it over yet?" Asked a man with white hair and glasses.

"Soon Kabuto." He grinned maliciously and licked his lips. It seemed to be one of his habits.

"The time for the destruction of the three Kings of Konoha has come! It is I who will rule the world." He laughed devilishly as he watched the glass tank.


	4. Meeting

Kingdom-Wars

_**(Meeting)**_

Naruto woke up early in the morning as it seemed today was a special day for him. He picked his mobile and dialed some numbers.

'Come on, pick up'

-"Hello?"

"Sasuke! It's me! Remember about the match! Or did you forget it?" Naruto growled instantly after hearing the other side. He seemed a little too excited.

-"I don't think-"

"Don't you dare saying you are not coming! I will hang up now! See you in the field!"

-"Wait! I-" Before Sasuke could finish, the line went dead.

"Phew! It's all set. Now I should take a shower." Naruto hurried and took a quick shower and quickly changed into his outfits. It was cold outside so he wore a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. He wore short socks underneath the shin-guards and long socks over them to keep them in place. He wore shorts under his sweatpants as he didn't want to catch cold and get scolded from his furious mother.

"All set, now where's the ball..." Naruto picked some junks from the floor which blocked his footings. 'I better clean this up.'

He cleaned the room within less than five minutes. As throwing the junks out of the windows was considered to be cleaning according to Naruto.

He picked up the soccer ball from the corner of his room and hurried down the stairs.

"Naruto! Where you think you are going?" Yelled Kushina, stopping him on the spot.

'Doomed.'

"Well.. you see... I was... going to pl... to my friend's house." He replied with an awkward smile completely obvious.

"You are so clumsy! You can't even lie properly!" Yelled Kushina.

'Weird.'

"Are you even listening!" She continued her yelling which seemed to have no effect over Naruto as he was already late.

"Mom, I am going for soccer match. It's really important today! I am getting late."

"I don't mind that, but be sure to come home by lunch. Or you are dead!" She warned him but he didn't even hear what she was saying.

"Okay mom whatever you say, I am leaving, bye!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()(

(Haruno palace)

Sakura was digging out all the dresses she had from her closet. She was just rejecting one after another even though she payed no attention in it.

'What should I do.. what should I do..'

She kept on messing the whole room with the mountain of dresses she just took out. After an hour or so, she decided it was best to ask someone's expert opinion. And that some would be...

'Ino! I will call her!'

She raced towards her mobile phone and dialed some numbers.

"Sorry, you have dialed a wrong number."

'What... oh right... the zero.'

She dialed the number once again and this time a bit slowly but still desperate.

'Pick it up..'

-"Hey Sakura."

"Ino! Where are you!" Sakura almost damage her ears if she was a bit louder.

-"Slow down, I can hear you." Said Ino with laugh. She was used to this type of welcome.

"Oh, sorry. But where are you! Remember the date today?" She yelled once again from excitement. It seemed it was a special day for her too as it was for Naruto. But maybe for a different reason.

-"Umm... yea... why?"

"Today's Sasuke's match! Don't tell me you forgot! West Field near the castle"

-"Umm... oh right... I guess I forgot." Said Ino with a yawn.

"How could you! And are you sleeping? Come to my place as fast as you can! I need to chose my dress and I can't decide!"

-"Wait! I am not fel-" Before Ino could finish, Sakura hung up the phone.

"All set, now the make up." She raced towards her dressing table which was filled with all types of girly things. After all they were filthy rich.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()(

Naruto walked through the mazy roads which confused the crap out of him. Every time he had a soccer match, we would be late as he gets lost easily. He had the navigation system on his mobile but it seemed to be too troublesome to go with it.

He took his mobile and dialed some numbers. After a few rings, the person picked up the phone.

-"Hello?"

"Hey Ino, it's me." Said Naruto with a gleeful smile.

-"Huh? Who is it?" She had the idea who it was but she couldn't believe. She didn't give him the number.

"It's me Naruto."

-"Nar... Naruto! How did you get my number?"

"Chill, we can talk once you come in the field." He said, still smiling which Ino could picture out.

-"Field?"

"Yup! I will send you a text with the address. Be sure to be on time." Naruto hung up the phone before Ino could say anything.

'Yup, all set.' He picked up his pace in the direction of who knows where.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

(Yamanaka Palace)

Ino jolted and dialed Sakura's number as soon as she got the address from Naruto.

-"Ino! Are you here yet?"

"Forget that! You are going to the west field to meet Sasuke right?" Asked Ino with excitement. She couldn't stop her continuous smiling.

-"Umm.. yea. Why?"

"I am coming with you!" With that said she hung up the phone, not giving Sakura a chance to ask for explanation.

'What do I wear!... I don't know... what should I wear!' She began to take out all the clothes she had in her closet, randomly. Just like Sakura.

She didn't know though, why she was this excited. It was just meeting a friend. Right?

'Oh well... I better get ready.'

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

(One hour later in West Field)

Naruto arrived at his destination finally after getting lost for at least five times. He was as usual late and kept the others waiting. He was the captain of his team, Fire Fox.

"Fashionably late as ever."

"Yo! Sasuke" He greeted the dark haired boy, giving him a high five.

"So are we going to start?" Asked Sasuke and kicked the ball which Naruto received with his left leg.

"Sure thing, ready to lose?" Naruto smirked as he mocked at him only to receive no reply.

Sasuke was the striker of team, Shadow Riders. They are just local teams in the club and not an official team. However sometimes people from different clubs come to watch their matches and if anyone catches their eye, they offers them to play for their club.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were good players and dedicated most of their life in practicing soccer. For Naruto, soccer and ramen were the two things he couldn't live without.

"Wait Sasuke, I need to meet some-"  
"Naruto~ We are here." Ino waved him from a far distance. She wore a white skirt and had her hair tied up in pony tails. On her left side was Sakura who seemed... well.. somewhat shy. After all, Sasuke was here...

Naruto nodded with a smile and kicked the ball with a smile. Naruto's team consists of, Kiba, Shikamaru and some other players.

Sasukes team had, Neiji who was their captain, Rock Lee and other players to fulfill the eleven men squad.

Though it wasn't any official match, they hired an official referee for this match. After all money talks.

After the whistle was blown, the match started with Sasuke kicking off the ball.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Slowly the stadium was fairly filled with some audience who loved watching soccer.

"Hey.. Ino." Sakura pocked her who seemed to be completely focused on the match. It was fifteen minutes already and Naruto's team were behind by two goals.

"Shush, I am watching the match."

"But Ino! You were supposed to help me." Sakura got annoyed seeing her friend completely drowned in the match.

"Shush."

"Ino!"

"What is it forehead!" She yelled as she grew annoyed from the continuous whining of the pink head.

"You are supposed to find a way so I could talk to Sasuke! And here you are watch the match!"

"But look at the match! It's crucial moment!" Said Ino, still focusing on the match.

"Since when did you get interest in soccer? When I used to call you before on Sasukes match, you never came with me!" Said Sakura with a accusing manner.

"That's because I didn't know Naruto played too!" She quickly turned red after realizing what she just said. However, Sakura didn't pay attention what Ino said as the referee blew the whistle. Someone was injured... Sasuke.

()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Hi all, hope you like this chapter~ Please review and let me know your thoughts...

Till then, cya...


	5. Finally they meet

Kingdom-Wars

_**(Finally they meet)**_

'___Damn this freaking injury._' Sasuke was less than pleased with his light injury, it sounded very innocent but it hurt as much that he wasn't able to walk with that leg.

"Hmp, looks like you are losing your touch. How pathetic." Naruto mocked at the boy who seemed he couldn't care any less.

"I am going home." Sasuke struggled to stand up as it seemed he might have a sprain.

"Yea, go away. Run away like a coward. Pathetic." Even though it seemed like they were enemies, the truth was, they were best friends. Rivalry always took over their friendship, so anyone would say they hated each other.

The match was dismissed for the day, as it wouldn't be fun winning while one of the opposition team just lost their best striker.

"Naruto, I need to tell you.. No I mean Hinata told you... No I mean.."

"Neiji I get it. It's not going to hurt your pride to tell, no would it?" Naruto smirked towards the captain of Sasuke's team. Neiji had a lot of pride and self confidence. He would die fighting and still say he died by intention.. or something like that.

"Hinata told you to call her when you get time."

"Okay, what does you cousin want anyway?" Naruto asked in a way which would just hit the jackpot.

"Don't you dare to flirt with her."

"Yea.. yea, as if I would go for a weirdo." Naruto smirked. "Maybe I will give a shot, just to break her heart you know." He kicked the ball straight towards the net, but missed the target.

"Well, I guess that wouldn't be easy. But what's wrong to try?" With that said, he left the spot leaving a fuming Neiji.

(In the sideline)

"Did you see! That moron! It's all Naruto's fault! He kicked his leg instead of the ball."

"How do you know Naruto?" Ino asked giving her a surprised look. She never introduced him to Sakura.

"Huh? Who doesn't know this moron! He is the captain after all. It's all his fault! He is so dead!" Yelled Sakura. Her innocent looking face from a while back was completely changed with the angry looking devil.

"Oh... I see, no wonder I don't know about it."

Sakura stood up, ignoring what Ino was saying. Within a few minutes, she stood in front of Naruto.

"So it's decided, next Sunday we are going to show them."

"Umm.. Naruto, I guess someone want's to talk to you." Said Kiba, pointing towards the angry pink head.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around only to receive a hard slap on his face.

"If you can't play fare, then just don't play!" Sakura couldn't believe she just slapped him. Not that she cared, but it was kinda too much.

"Hey! What's you problem!" Yelled Kiba.

"Shut up, dog!"

"What did you say! You are so dead!" He was stopped by Naruto before he had done anything silly.

"Let's go Kiba. She lost her mind." Said Naruto with a calm voice. Not a sign of anger or shame from his voice. But things aren't always as it seems.

"What? Seriously! She just slapped you! We need to teach her a lesson." Said Kiba, trying to convince him, which however didn't do the trick.

"And how are you going to teach her a lesson? Beat her? Well not sure about you, but I don't want to go jail anytime sooner." Naruto smirked and passed Sakura, without even looking at her.

"Hmp, I will let you go this time." Said Kiba and left the spot leaving her alone. She was almost shocked. 'He.. didn't even get angry on me..'

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Naruto walked towards the side line and stood in front of a shocked Ino.

"Glad you came, so.. wanna go for coffee?" He asked with a smile. Ino just nodded, she didn't know what to say. He just got slapped and he is acting as if nothing happened. Was it because he didn't want her to make fun of him? No.. why would he do that...

"Sure, I will tell... um.. I need to make a call."

"Sure, you can say her." He smirked.

"What? No! I mean... you knew?" Ino asked with slight embarrassment. She didn't want to lie, but she thought if he knew Sakura was her friend, he would get angry with her.

"Well, saw you two chatting in the sideline, so.. anyways, say her goodbyes, before we go on out 'date'." He said with a smirk, obviously joking.

"Hah! As if I would go on a date with an anime freak who still carries swords with him." She mocked at him, knowing she hit the weak spot.

"What! I almost forgot~ Where is my sword? It's in your house! So you brought it? Huh? HUH?" He asked with anticipation.

"I threw it away, don't like childish things in my house." She smirked and walked towards Sakura leaving Naruto in complete shock.

'My... favorite sword... she..' "THREW IT AWAY!"

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Hey.. Sakura."

"Ino! You don't know what just happened! I slapped that boy. The one with yellow hair."

"Yea... I saw... he was the friend I was talking about." Said Ino with a lower voice. She was kinda angry with Sakura, but didn't show it.

It took Sakura a few seconds to process what she just said. As soon as she understood, she was completely ashamed of herself. 'I just slapped his friend... I am such a loser... she must be angry with me..'

"Ino... I..."  
"It's okay Sakura, don't worry." Said Ino, giving her a fake smile.

"No it's not! I will apologize!"

"We are going for coffee.. now... so.."

"I will go with you!" Said Sakura, trying to do anything that would not make Ino angry.

"It's okay Sakura... I am not angry with you." Said Ino, finally giving a genuine smile. "And come with us, we can drink coffee together. The more the better." Said Ino with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean.. he must hate me.. and he will get annoyed if I come..." Said Sakura with a lower voice. In truth, she truly wanted to apologize to him, not because that would make Ino happy, but because she wanted to.

"Come on, I know him. He will probably tease you and all. He is not the angry type, yo know." Said Ino and pulled dragged Sakura with her.

"But-"

"No buts."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

As Ino and Sakura was walking towards Naruto, Ino stopped after seeing a really gorgeous.. girl talking to Naruto. Her hair was a rich shade of dark sea. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Had she smiled, the world would sigh with contentment. Had she laughed, the world would laugh with her. And had she wept, the whole world would want to comfort her. Even as a girl, neither could Ino or Sakura deny she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey Ino! Come here." Naruto waved, motioning to come here.

Both Ino and Sakura walked towards them slowly. They were completely thrilled with the girls beauty. Was she an actress or something..

"Umm.. hi.." Both Ino and Sakura said in unison.

The girl turned towards them and smiled."Hello, nice to meet you."

Sakura nodded and looked towards Naruto who was also looking at her.

"Umm... I.. can... I... I mean."

"Naruto, he is coming with us for coffee, and you better not have any objections, or you are so dead." Said Ino with a threatening voice.

"Why would I have any objection? Anyways I kinda think what you want to say. But don't mention it, I am not angry." Naruto smiled towards Sakura, who once again was in completely out of words. Is this real...

Sakura just nodded in reply. She had nothing to say at all... 'Now I feel like a bitch'

"So.. umm.." Ino turned towards the other girl, trying to get her name. She was kinda curious, and she wanted to know everything about her... what was her_ relation_ with Naruto.

"Katherin." The girl smiled towards Ino.

"Katherin, why don't you join us for coffee?" She asked with an awkward smile. Obviously the intention was something else.

"Coffee? Umm.." She looked at Naruto for an answer.

"Yea yea... you can come.. just don't start your boring UK stories." He replied with a monotone.

"That's not true! Will you make fun of me in front of you friends?" She asked like a helpless girl who was being bullied by the upper classmates.

"Whatever, let's go.." He shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Naruto! Is this how you talk with your..."

"Classmate." Naruto completed with a smirk which caused Ino to blush in embarrassment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

(Somewhere Unknown)

"Is it ready yet? Lord. Orochimaru."

"Patience Kabuto. Patience." He grinned maliciously and licked his lips and let out his long snake tongue.

Kabuto nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry, Lord Orochimaru.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They could hear the music blaring as the trio stood in line. It's freezing outside, but they were close to the front of the line. Sakura wraped her arms around and moved forward. There are multicolored flashing lights inside the bar.. more like a night club, but they are not bright enough to cause problems. It was very crowded this eveing as it was almost 6PM just about time for the sunset. As Sakura made her way to the bar along with the others, she saw some drunk boys and girls. their eyes on her as she passed. In fact, they were staring at Ino and Catherine as well.

"Looks like you still come to this place." Catherine teased him, giving a slight shove.

Both Ino and Sakura were somewhat taken aback seeing how comfortable Catherine and Naruto were in a place like this. In truth, neither Ino or Sakura were ever in a place like this. They thought they were going for a simple coffee bar... but it seemed it's... a club.

"You guys came here before?" Ino asked, almost chocking.

"Yea, it was our hang out place before." Katherine replied, keeping the super cute smile she had. Somewhat bold.

"Before?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrow a little. Naruto never told her before.. Well... they never met.

"Yea, before I left for UK, we used to hang out here every evening." Katherine replied.

Ino just nodded, she wasn't sure why, but she didn't like it... not at all.

"Are we gonna stand here? Let's go." Naruto pulled Ino by the hand and dragged her with him.

Katherine and Sakura just stood there, somewhat lost.

"He likes her, don't you think?" Asked Katherine, keeping her smile.

"How can you say that?" Sakura asked. She had no idea why she would say that out of nowhere.

"He never pulls me that way... nor does he look at me."

"Why? How! I mean he must have made some move on you right? You guys look so close." Said Sakura. She couldn't believe Naruto didn't make a move on her.

"Well.. he isn't someone to go for looks I guess.." Katherine replied. Somewhat sad.

Sakura didn't understand much, but she understood one thing, Katherine might have a crush on him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Hi all, hope you like this chapter, plz review and let me know if I should continue it or is it getting boring...

Till then, cya...


	6. Start of a new Friendship

Kingdom Wars

_**(Start of a new friendship)**_

"And one day a guy confessed to her and she was crying. Can you believe it?"

"Stop it Naruto! I didn't know what I had to do that time." Katherine yelled to at the blonde who was continuously 'bullying' her for the last half an hour, and it seemed the other girls were enjoying too. Though Sakura was somewhat off...

"Yea of course you didn't, crybabies don't know what to do instead of crying~ Like a baaaaaby." Naruto kept on pushing her temper over the limit, but she somehow managed to keep in control.

"I will leave if you keep making fun of me!" Katherine told him with seriousness, which however seemed more funny to them as the burst into yet another laughter.

"Naruto, stop it." Ino tried to stop him, but in reality she was enjoying it a lot.

"Okay okay, now stop acting like a child and sit." He pulled Katherine by the wrist and made her sit back on her sofa. They hired the most expensive place in the bar, so they had a large table beside the comfy sofa. "And what should I order?"

"I will have a pizza." Ino stated with a smile. She loved pizza but she didn't eat it much. Well she couldn't as her mother would force her to diet so she could get married with a handsome prince.

"Let me guess, you want kids happy meal. Right?" Naruto mocked at the now embarrassed Katherine only to receive a smack from Ino. If the lights weren't flashing and dim, all could see her teary eyes. She was a crybaby after all.

"Shut it Naruto, it isn't funny anymore."

"Fine... so what do you want?" Naruto asked her in a 'I don't care' manner.

"I... I will have a... chocolate cake." Katherine responded. Still embarrassed.

Naruto wanted to say something in against, but was stopped from the angry glare he received from Ino.

He turned towards Sakura who was scratching the table with her fingers. She wasn't listening to their conversation and was totally in a different dimension. Her mind that is.

Naruto poked Ino and whispered in her ears. "Hey, what's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno." She replied, though she didn't know why he couldn't ask it aloud.

"Umm... Miss Haruno, what will you take?" Naruto asked in the most polite way he could ever master.  
She was kinda shocked as she was in deep thoughts regarding him. Sakura felt she was just an unknown person who barged in into their personal matters.

"Umm... I will have... water." She replied, having no idea of what she was saying.

"Water?"  
"Uh? Oh! No, I mean I will have a sandwich." She replied with a forced smile.

Naruto just nodded, but didn't understand what was wrong with her. Something was bothering her.

"Okay, I will make the orders." With that said, he disappeared in the crowd.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Naruto stood in the line and waited for his turn to come. He could inhaling the wonderful smell of grease and french fries. Next to him stood a giant metallic statue which was about 2 feet taller than Naruto. He studied what he wanted on the menu list, not counting calories like most women do. However, what he wanted was decided without seeing the menu. Ramen. He was just seeing the different types they had.  
A woman, in her 50s, in a buttoned down red shirt and black pants finished with the person in front of him.  
"Hello sir. What can I get for you?"  
"I will take a pizza, a sandwich, a chocolate." Naruto ordered the food they wanted. Still unsure which ramen he should take.

"Anything else?"

"Umm... this. I want three... no, four... make it five." He showed the ramen he wanted in the menu.  
He received the bill and paid it with his credit card. It was a self service bar, so he had to to wait for the food. Naruto waited aside for the employees to work their magic.  
Once he received the foods, he remembered he didn't order any drinks.

'Come to think of it, Miss Haruno..' His eyes moved towards the bottle of water in the display. He remembered the pink head wanted it, though he wasn't sure if she seriously wanted it.

'Gosh! It's just a bottle of water! What the hell am I thinking.'

He bought three cans of cold drinks and a bottle of water.

'Now... how do I take all this food alone...' Just then, he saw a very familiar face near the entrance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()(

"So you studied in UK with Naruto?" Ino question in disbelief.

"Yup, we were class mates." Katherine replied with a smile. She felt a bit uncomfortable at first, considering today was the first day she met Ino. But once they started to chat, they were like old childhood friends.

"I didn't know Naruto finished his university there."

"How come? Aren't you his childhood friend?" Katherine asked her, raising he eye brows in disbelief.

"Yes... we got issues." Ino replied with a sad voice. Katherine didn't know what it was, but she didn't push it.

"Okay, never mind that. So tell me, you like Naruto?" She asked casually.

Ino looked at her with big eyes. And a slight blush on her face began to form in embarrassment.

"Of course not! We are childhood friends. That's all!" She defended herself just like a culprit would say he is innocent.

"Calm down, I was just joking." Katherine smiled at her expression changes. It was priceless she thought.

Few minutes passed in awkward silence before Ino broke it.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Ino didn't know why, but she just asked it.

"Nope." Katherine replied instantly with a smile.

"Eh? How come? I mean you are pretty!"

"Hmm.. I guess." She replied in a sad tone, looking down on her feet. Lost in deep thought.

"What do you mean! I am sure there must be tons of guys falling for you. None caught your eyes?" Ino asked with excited voice. She liked this types of talks.

"Yes... I confessed to him... He rejected me miserably." Katherine replied with a dejected smile.

Ino almost chocked after hearing this. She never thought any boy would reject her. She was gorgeous! She never saw anyone more gorgeous than her, not even in movies.

"So... um... what did he say?" Ino wanted to know in details. She loved to hear this things.

"What's the point in bringing the old news? Lets enjoy the present." She replied with a smile, which seemed completely forced.

Ino didn't force her though, she just changed the topic to fashion designing and other topics relating to this. Shopping, clothes, jewelry etc.

"Hey, having fun?" Naruto smiled as he placed the foods in his hand. Another guy placed the ramen bowls in the table.

"Sasuke! It's been a long time." Katherine yelped and gave him a hug.

"It sure is. Didn't expect you here." He replied with a smile.

"Well, I went to watch your match."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Well, you were injured. Wait! Are your injuries healed?" Katherine asked with slight disbelief. It seemed quiet serious before.

"Well... I used pain killers, and I had to come here for a business meeting." He replied with a bored attitude.

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't you join us?"

Sasuke looked at his watch and nodded. "Yea, I can for a while. I still have an hour."

Naruto sat beside Ino and began to dig in his ramen bowls.

"Have we met before?" Sasuke asked the blonde girl as soon as he noticed.

"You don't remember her? She is Ino.. Ino Yamanaka." Naruto replied on behalf of her.

"And would you learn some table manners? Don't talk with your mouth full." Ino scolded him.

"So Ino, you are not supposed to be with him. You know that?" Sasuke said with a serious voice. Not caring if it ruins the moment.

"I.."

"Sasuke please. No one wants your bull shits here." Naruto said with angry voice.

"No... it's okay... I should leave." Said Ino and stood up and took her bag.

"Ino, you know I don't hate you. I am just saying for your own good." Said Sasuke and stopped her by the hand. "I am your friend too."

Ino didn't sat back on her seat. All went silent for a while. The only sounds they could hear was the music and the noise from Naruto's bowls. Katherine had no clue at all, but she brushed it away. It wasn't her matter.

"Where is the pink head?" Naruto asked, after finishing his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Her name is Sakura!" Ino yelled at him, seeing his stupidity.

"Whatever, where is she?"

"She went to the washroom.. but now that you mention, it's getting late." Said Ino with slight worry.

"Why don't you go and check."

"Why don't you go!" Ino yelled towards the blonde with irritation. She had enough of his cocky attitude.

"Fine.. fine.. whatever."

(_)(_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_

Naruto walked through the dark corridor. The dim flashing lights were not bright enough to lighten up the whole place. As soon as he reached the washroom, he could hear a familiar scream of a girl.

'No!'

Naruto rushed towards the direction of the voice and found out Sakura pinned on the wall as a drunk man was trying to force on her. He rushed there as soon as he could, and kicked the guy straight on his stomach.

"What the hell you think you are doing!" He yelled and kicked him once again in the ground.

The man took his wallet and ran away from the spot as fast as he could. Naruto didn't bother chasing after him, as someone else needed attention at that time.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her who was sniveling tears.

"I... you... thanks." She hugged him suddenly and let all her tears fall on him. Naruto didn't know what to do at the moment, he had no idea how to comfort someone in this situation.. And to top it, it was a girl.

'Should I pat on her head?... Yea.. that seemed to work.' He began to pat on her head just like if she was a baby who lost her toys.

Sakura however, didn't notice anything, as she continued sobbing and thanking him.

(*)(_)(*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_) (*)(_

(Uzumaki Palace)

"We received information regarding a conspiracy that the Yamanaka are plotting against us."

"Don't worry about it, they are just angry. I am sure they wouldn't go too far."

"But-"

"No buts, I know it's your job for the safety of our family, but don't think about it too much." Minato tried to convince the member of special branch.

"Very well then, please excuse us..."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Umm... Sakura, let's go?" Naruto asked her once he thought she stopped crying.

"I.. want... to go home." Naruto replied with a gesture of his head. "Sure."

They walked out of the washroom and approached the others. Sakura didn't say anything after seeing Sasuke was sitting there. She for a moment completely forgot what just happened few minutes back.

"Sasuke..." Was all she could mutter after seeing her crush.

Naruto looked at her in confusion. She didn't meet Sasuke, how come she knows his name?

'Oh well... it's not a big deal. She just might know him somehow.'

"What took you so long?" Ino question the pink head, causing her to come back from her fantasy.

"I.. Ino-"

"She isn't feeling well, so she wants to go home." Naruto spoke out as she was fidgeting on making excuses. Naruto was good at making excuses as he had to make a lot of them to his mother.

"Huh? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Ino asked with concern.

"Ino, if she is not feeling well, that means she is not 'alright'. And she is not feeling well, that's 'what's wrong'. Got it?"

"I am talking with my friend. You better not butt in!" Yelled Ino with annoyance. She didn't know why, but today she wanted to kill him.

"Whatever, you better take her home. I am leaving."

"No it's... okay... I can go alone." Sakura tried not to be a burden to anyone. But she wished Sasuke would take her home. What better chance their would be? And this was the first time she met him in a place like this. The only time she gets to see him is either in football ground or when he is doing his music shows.

"I can't... I have to be home by 10PM... or I will get grounded." Ino replied to the blonde.

"Aww.. grounded... baby." Naruto teased her which caused her to get even more annoyed than already she was.

"Why don't you take her home. She lives near your house." Said Sasuke, as he took a sip of the cold drinks.

"You live near my house?" Naruto question her on which she slightly nodded.. bearly moving. "But I can go alone... you don't need-"

"Then I will take her home, bye guys." Naruto interrupted before she could finish.

"And make sure you don't do anything stupid, or you are so dead!" Ino told him with a deadly glare.

"Whatever... oh by the way." He turned his attention towards Katherine. "Come at my place tomorrow, mom wanted to meet you for a long time. You can make it?"

"Sure, I would love to." Katherine replied with a cheerful smile.

"Cool. So shall we go?"

Sakura nodded and followed him after looking at Sasuke for the last time.

"And Sasuke enjoy the double date." Naruto joked before they left through the exit. And as usual, Sasuke didn't give a...

(*)(*)(*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(*) (*)(

the vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on. the sun rays had long since disappeared over the horizon to be replaced with thousands of stars. a light breeze rustled the leaves. as Naruto looked up though the tree branches it was easy to believe it was endless, that it went on forever.

They walked sided by side in complete silence. None of them brought their car as they didn't plan of getting so late. Truth to be told, Naruto wasn't permitted to take his car because of a recent incidence. Sakura on the other hand liked a bit of daily walk as it was good for health.

"So... where is your house?" Naruto broke the awkward silence which took place for the last half an hour. He wasn't the silent type by all means.

"It's... just ahead..." She replied in the most dullest way Naruto could imagine. As if she was thinking about something, or someone...

The rest of the way went in silence if you ignore the noise of wind and bugs.

As they stood in front of a large castle, Naruto finally remembered where they were.

"Hey! I been here few times with my parents. Are you heiress of the Haruno palace?" He asked, finally understanding that she was actually the princess of one of the three great powers of Konoha.

Sakura nodded with a genuine smile. "You just noticed?"

"Of course, you never said that." He replied in a 'as if I would know' manner.

"You are really funny." She whispered but Naruto couldn't hear it as the wind was blowing hard.

"Anyways, bye." He bid farewell to her and started to walk towards his palace.

"Naruto wait." She called back, causing the blonde to stop.

"Huh?"

"I.. thank you." She said with a smile, loud enough for him to hear from that distance.

He just returned the smile and waved his hand as he disappeared in the horizon slowly.

Sigh...'I should have said sorry... I am such a loser.' She stared at the dark sky for the last time before she entered her house.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Hi all, hope you like this chapter... uh.. yea, review.. please do :P


	7. Invitation!

Kingdom Wars

_**(Invitation!)**_

(Uzumaki Palace)

Last night he was scolded for being late again. Minato was the only reason he was still in one piece, or his mother would kill him for sure... or something near death.

Naruto picked up his phone and called Katherine. He was still angry about last night, and it showed completely. He tried three times before she finally received, which was enough time for him to fume once again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Naruto as soon as she took the call.

-"Sorry?" She asked with slight sign of annoyance. No one talks to a girl like that.

"I called you for three time!"

-"Well sorry for not noticing the call of a prince. Now what, will I be sentenced to death?" She replied with pure anger.

"I didn't say that!"

-"Then what's with that attitude of yours!" She yelled back in the same manner.

Naruto sighed and started to talk in a more polite manner. It wasn't her fault that he got scolded.. "I am sorry.. so, when are you coming?"

-"I am not coming now! You ruined my mood." She replied with a pout. Though Naruto couldn't see her over the phone, he could picture her out.

"Okay." He said intentionally, waiting to see her reaction.

-"Bye!" She yelled before she cut the line.

'Oh boy.. I will get in trouble if mom hears this.'

He quickly called her again. After continuous calls for like thirty minutes, she finally received. -"What do you want!"

"Look, I am sorry, it's just you didn't pick up the phone." He stated, calmly.

-"I was in shower! How am I supposed to receive your call?" She said, bitterly.

"Then just turn the damn phone off before you go for shower!" Naruto yelled back, unable to keep his temper.

-"You know something? You are an ass!"

"What did you say!"

-"I said you are an ass!" She repeated, infuriated.

"Oh ye! Look who's talking!" He mocked, not showing a slight sign of respect.

-"Naruto... listen.. if you hate me so much, you don't need to call me." She stated calmly, yet infuriated.

"It's not my fault that you act as a brat! Your parents' wealth spoiled you! They shouldn't have sent you abroad! You weren't this crappy when we were here!" Now he done it... crossed the limit.. The line went dead... switched off.

"Hmp! As if I care!" He yelled, to no one in particular. He kicked the nearest object in front of him, which happened to be his soccer ball.

'Idiot!' As he was fuming in anger, the mobile rang once again. He picked it up with rage, not checking the caller id, and bang.

"What the hell do you want now!"

-"Umm... Naruto?"

"Ino?" He asked, a bit shocked.

-"Yea... why were you shouting at me?" She asked with slight hesitation, as she didn't do anything wrong to receive that type of yelling.

"No... I am sorry... I was having this argument with Katherine. I thought it was her again."

-"Argument?"

"Yes! Today she is supposed to visit our house. Not that I want her to, it was my mom who asked me to invite her! I called her and she didn't pick up the phone, and then..." He began to explain the whole situation to her. More like complaining to her and hoping to get some moral support

()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Haruno Palace)

_'_Why...?' She asked mentally, her eyes misting over slightly as the image of last night flickered. She was in a shock after the incident, that she couldn't thank him properly, nor she could say sorry for slapping him. She just couldn't forget the kindness that Naruto showed... she was greatly in debt to him.. and she at least wanted to meet him and show her gratitude. But still... she didn't understand, why he helped her when all she did was insult him in the field.

'___Why?' S_he repeated inside of her mind with a little more passion, a deep pang of guilt shooting through her heart as she remembered everything, again.

'I need to talk with him.. yes!' She took her mobile and called Ino, waiting impatiently.

-"Hello?"

"Ino! Where are you?"

-"At home, why?" She asked with a sigh. She is tired after explaining to Naruto and finally convincing him to call Katherine back.

"I need.. your help.. I need to.. say thanks to Naruto" She blubbered, trying to find the words and put them to pieces.

-"Huh? Thanks? For what?"

Sakura sighed and began to explain all that happened last night. How that lunatic was trying to force on her, and... how Naruto saved her...

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

(Uzumaki Palace)

After Ino convinced Naruto to apologize to Katherine, it took a lot to crush his pride and call her once again. This time gladly her mobile was on and moreover she picked it up and he didn't expect this...

-"Naruto... I am sorry." Came a gloomy voice.

"No! I am sorry! Really! It wasn't your fault." Naruto tried to apologize instead. Though he was happy he didn't have to play the good guy, he was somewhat sad after hearing her. She sounded too... dejected.

-"Thanks." Her words were genuine and delightful. He was finally relieved after everything went well.

"So... you are coming right? Mom wanted to see you... she didn't see you for last six years."

-"Don't you want to see me?" She asked more to herself than him.

"Huh? You said something?"

-"Nothing..."

"So! When are you coming?"

-"I will be there by noon." She replied with a forced smile, which anyone could figure, unless he is Naruto.

"Cool, I will let mom know. Bye!" With that said, he hung up the phone, not giving her any chance to talk further... rude..

"Yush! I am sav-" Once again, his mobile started to ring, this time the caller id wasn't specified.

'How might this be.' He hesitated slightly before pressing the green button.

"Hello?"

-"Umm... Naruto?" Came out a sweet and familiar voice of a girl. He knew he heard it somewhere, but didn't understand straight away.

"Yea. Who is it?"

-"I am Sakura."

"Sakura?" He asked with slight confusion. Of course he knew who it was. The thing he didn't knew is why did she call.

-"Ye..yes. I.. wanted to talk to... you." Her voice breaking as nervousness took the best of her.

"Umm... sure." He replied awkwardly. It seemed too weird to him for some reason.

-"So... umm... can I... we... meet somewhere?" She asked, still unpleasant with the current situation. "If it's okay with you!" She added quickly after not getting any reply for a few soconds.

"It's okay, when do you want to meet?" He asked with a smile, which lifted off the pressure that they both were in.

-"Now!" She said instantly, not sure how awkward it was. But it seemed to funny to Naruto as he burst into laughter.

-"Why.. why are you laughing!" She yelled with embarrassment. "You making fun of me?"

"No.. don't get me wrong... haha... it's just too hilarious." He replied, trying to suppress his laughter, which wasn't successful..

-"What's so funny?" She asked with slight irritation and embarrassment.

"It's nothing, sorry." He replied still chuckling a bit. "So why don't you come to our house? We are having a party, so you can join and we can talk?"

-"Your house?"

"Yup."

"I don't know.." She replied, not sure if she should take the offer. They just met yesterday... It's true she knew him playing there for like years... but only yesterday they actually had some conversation.

"Come on, don't worry I am not gonna act like that old guy." She was knocked off from her thoughts and filled with embarrassment from his comment.

-"I.. I.. di..didn't say that!"

"I know, just kidding. So you coming? Katherine will be here too."

-"Katherine?" She asked, not quiet sure who it was.

"Oh, remember the other girl with Ino? Black hair? Dumb?" This time it was Sakura's turn to burst into laughter.

-"Yes. You shouldn't go that far." She replied with a laugh.

"Trust me, she is really dumb. Though academically she was genius." He explained in a serious tone, which made her burst into laughter, yet again.

-"I will have cancer if I talk to you anymore.. I will be there by noon." Sakura replied, chuckling continuously.

"Great, I will text you the address."

-"That won't be necessary, I know your house." She replied, still giggling.

"How?" He asked as if it was weird, though it wasn't. It's only natural you know the address of a palace and moreover the heir of one of the three powers of Konoha should know their ally.

-"Call it supernatural powers." She replied with a smirk, and hung up.

'That was weird...'

(Yamanaka Palace)

"The Queen has requested your presence, Princess."

"Mom?" Ino asked to the maid, who just nodded in agreement.

"Why?" She asked, looking at the mirror in front and brushing her hair.

"I do not have such information." She replied in the most formal way.

"Geez, you shouldn't be this formal. We aren't in the early centuries." Ino replied as she turned towards her and smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, Princess."

(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O)(O_O) (O_O)(O_

(Somewhere Unknown)

"Lord Orochimaru, I have reviewed the tests as requested."

"Well good job Kabuto." Orochimaru let out his long tongue and laughed devilishly. "What does it say?"

"I am afraid the resurrection of-"

"Don't be a fool." His creepy laugh would put anyone into nightmares, sending chills down the spines.

"I am afraid we still have a long way to go, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stated with calm, yet serious tone.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O )(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

(Uchiha Palace)

Sasuke was having a meeting with some of the business partners. His dad let him deal with this matters as he was more than suitable to take over the company. He dealt everything precisely and in last two years he earned quite some respect from the other companies. He even got offer from USA for a place in Sanreas Corp. as a CEO, though he plainly rejected saying... he has soccer and music practice in hand, and he can't miss them.

"So , is your dad okay?" Asked one among them who was also more or less the same aged as him. She wore a black business suit and black glasses.

"Yes." He simply replied, signing the papers in front.

'What a jerk.' She frowned mentally.

Just when he finished signing the mountain of papers, his mobile began to vibrate. He dully received the call after seeing the caller ID.

"What is it?"

-"We are having a party, be here by noon." With that said, the line went dead, not giving a chance for Sasuke to reply.

'That dobe..'

"Is everything alright?" The girl asked again only to receive a 'Hn' from him.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

(Yamanaka Palace)

"Mom you can't do this! Why would I need a bodyguard?" Ino pleaded, knowing it wasn't going to work.

"It's for your own safety."

"Bu-but why him! Look at his dress!" Ino pointed to a guy who was supposed to be her bodyguard from now on. He wore sleeveless surcoats covered with a coat of arms. A sword and some other craps that a knigh wore... that's what Ino thought.

"I will let you know, he is the most trustworthy royal knight we have, and as for his dress, it is highly essential he is well prepared for any incoming attack towards you." Her mother replied.

Ino knew arguing with her mother won't bring any victory. Her father was out for some business matters, the only one who could save her.

She nodded, yet anger written all over her face. She began to walk away towards her room, only to find out she was being followed.

"Now are you even going to follow me inside the house?" She practically yelled towards the boy.

"I am sorry, your majesty. I thought you were going out. Please pardon my rudeness." He bowed apologetically, only to receive a angry glare from the princess.

"Now don't follow me, and get lost." She yelled at him and closed the door of her room, with a loud noise.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(

(Haruno Palace)

Sakura dressed up quickly after the conversation with Naruto. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was excited to meet the blonde. She called Ino and informed her everything, and asked her to go with her. But Ino said she couldn't go to their house, but didn't tell her what the problem was. She sounded a bit sad though.

Sakura left her house an hour before she was supposed to visit Naruto's house. It wasn't too far away from her house, only a few blocks ahead which would take five minutes by her car. She however had some other plans in her mind as she entered a shop named 'I'm sorry :s'

The sell stuffs which are meant to be presented to the one you want to apologize. She roamed around the shop for a while, not sure what she should give him.

'Perhaps.. just a card.' Soon her eyes fell on a small shiny object which seemed to have a round shape. After she neared towards it, she figured out it was a small pocket watch, shaped as a soccer ball.

'What else could be more perfect?' She smiled as she decided to buy it, not bothering about the price tag. THE WERE FILTHY RICH!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(* )(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Okay.. . I will stop here for this chapter...

Any guess who is the bodyguard of Ino? XD

Anyway, please review... or I won't update :X

Tnx for reading~


End file.
